


If I'm Falling, I'll Take My Time

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Who even knows at this point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-28 02:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8428510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: “What would you do if I were to jump?” Harry asked, his eyes still on the stars in front of him.





	

\---

Harry stood in the astronomy tower, eyes scanning the night sky and admiring each star and planet as he observed their movement in the cold night sky. He can feels Barty's eyes on his back, the older wizard allowing the polyjuice to melt away as he watched the younger with hungry eyes.

“What would you do if I were to jump?” Harry asked, his eyes still on the stars in front of him. The cold wind pulled lightly against his wild hair and stung sharply against his pale skin. He could hear the older shift behind him, listened to the rustle of fabric and Barty's soft breathing.

“I would watch you fall.” He tells the younger wizard, watching relaxed shoulders silhouetted against the night sky, comfortable in the moment.

Harry steps back, turns to face the older and smiles, sharp and bitter and cruel. It was a smile of everything he hadn't allowed himself to be, it was a smile only for Barty. The younger hums in acceptance- expecting the answer he was given and lifts a hand to reach for Barty as he stepped back, stood now on the edge of the tower between him and free falling.

Barty took a step forward, tongue flicking over his lips as he takes the offered hand, shuffling closer to his prize awkwardly in the oversized clothes.

Harry smiled up at the taller, eyes bright in amusement. “Would you fall with me?” he asked. Barty didn't answer. He didn't need to.

\---

 


End file.
